1. Field of the Invention
Portable tree platforms, tree climbing devices and portable seats. Class 182, Subclasses 133, 135, 187 and 221 may be involved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable platforms and seats for use on a tree or pole are well known and are, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,338,322; 3,340,828; 3,513,940; 3,065,821; 2,991,842; 3,358,798; 1,187,078 and 1,206,574, as well as other patents. Some of these devices are simply seats which are attached about the tree trunk or pole by means of a chain, belt, strap or other means and either near ground level or as high as one can reach. In other devices a ladder or an attachment for the tree or pole is used for the purpose of getting up the tree to put the device in place. Such seats or platforms are commonly used by hunters, bird watchers and other people who wish to take a temporary position in a tree or on a pole and which is more comfortable than simply sitting on a branch or the like. The basic problem with such devices that are to be elevated on the tree is getting it up the tree or pole, securing it in place after the position is reached and getting back down again. Futhermore, there is no real serious danger as long as the device is not very high above the ground, but once the person intends to use it at a fairly high elevation it becomes extremely dangerous if not secured properly to the tree or pole during ascent and descent. The platforms disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,460,649 and 3,485,320 are intended to be placed about the tree trunk while standing on the ground and then worked up the tree by standing and facing the tree and then while standing on the lower platform facing the tree bending the body so as to work the platform up the tree. In the Baker U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,649 device the person operating the device must hug the tree trunk to hold on securely and use arm and chest strength while bending the legs and working the device up the tree. People have been known to slip and fall both while working their way up the tree or while attempting to work the device back down the tree. This is because at certain times such devices are completely detached from the tree and the person is held only by hugging the tree trunk. The Jones device U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,320 depends upon jumping up and down on the platform through the use of a resilient connection between the lower and upper platform without the security of hugging the tree and while facing and relying upon the engagement of the tree as well as requiring a certain amount of effort and energy to try and work the device up the tree trunk. The present device is easy and safe to operate and the person is always secure alternating between sitting and partial standing.